


The Purple Jacket Squad

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Season 3 Spoilers, Season 5 Spoilers, Speculation, featuring Nora 'running spoiler' West-Allen and Querl 'walking spoiler' Dox, friendship everywhere - Freeform, kinda-ish?, this will never happen but I can dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or, in which Barry and Iris take Nora to Kara's Earth, and things only get more interesting from there.





	The Purple Jacket Squad

Nora West-Allen was trying to stay calm.

After all, she’d startled her immediate family, and her family’s closest friends (though, really they could be considered family too) when she first introduced herself to them. And these were people she’d known- well, mostly- for years, but she still kind of enjoyed seeing the shock on their faces. Enjoyed seeing their faces, really- untouched by age or stress, from a more innocent time when all they did was save the world pretty much every Tuesday.

It was a nice change, even if Nora knew from the moment she stepped into the house that she didn’t belong.

But six months after her arrival, when the newness of it all had settled, she found herself practically vibrating in excitement when she, Barry, and Iris- and her parents, she knew, but at this time they reacted better to her using their first names- stepped through the portal to Earth-38.

“Hey, Kara!” Barry called. After Cisco had given Kara a breach-crossing device, he’d replicated it so Barry could make the trip as well if he couldn’t vibe them there directly, and luckily enough, they’d landed in the DEO- right where they needed to be. “This is the right place, right?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Kara said, laughing, as she went over to hug him, and then Iris. “This is the new DE- oh! Who’s this?”

Her gaze landed on Nora, who immediately looked down, that nervous feeling she’d gotten six months ago returning in full force.

“Oh, this is Nora!” Iris said. “She’s my- mine and Barry’s- daughter. From the future.”

Kara nodded in understanding, as she looked over at Nora, who began to speak just as Iris finished her sentence.

“And you’re Supergirl.” Nora said, looking up at her. “You’re even more beautiful in person.”

Kara smiled, fiddling with her hands.

“Well, thanks.” She said, holding out her hand. Nora shook it, too enthusiastically. “Nice to meet you, Nora. And, hey! This year we have someone on our team from the future, too.”

Nora looked around, intrigued, as Kara looked over at the computer desks, where a dark-haired man was sitting, as he slowly turned around to see that all eyes were on him.

“Brainy!” Kara said, as he got up, hearing his name. “Come meet our guests!”

He stood at full height, and started to walk over to them. But Nora couldn’t wait, and before he knew it, he was being tackled in a hug by a purple blur.

“Oh, I see you’re using your image inducer.” Nora said, pulling away from him. “Looks very good.”

“I apologize.” Brainy answered, staring at her. “But have we met?”

“ _Yeah_.” Nora said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean, I’ve met all of you- spent more time with some than others, but still. You, though, Querl Dox… Brainiac _5_ … you’re one of a kind.”

“How so?”

“Not everyone could’ve been Kara’s-“ She caught Barry’s eye, as Kara stared at her as well, waiting for what she was going to say next. “Ooh, sorry. Spoilers. Not schway.”

 _Schway?_ Brainy mouthed, at Kara. She just shrugged, as Barry only said, “I’ll explain later.”

“Kara’s what?” Brainy asked, as Kara turned to Nora, asking “My what?” in unison with him.

“Nothing! You’re… friends. Very good friends, at this point.”

 _Nice save, XS,_ she thought to herself. _Real subtle._

“And that is all.” Brainy answered, firmly.

“Right. Um… anyway! That’s a really nice jacket you’ve got there.” Nora said, breaking the silence.

Brainy looked down at himself, as though he’d forgotten what he was wearing, then back at her.

“Oh!” he said, blinking. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. Purple’s always been one of my favorite colors- I guess I just got lucky that it was the color of my lightning, huh?”

“I do not believe in the concept of luck, but yes.” He answered. “And, I like your jacket, as well.”

“Thanks, I got it from my mom.” Nora said, nodding over at Iris, who gave the two of them a little wave when Nora mentioned her. “So, I guess we could be, like… a purple jacket squad?”

“We would have to get more people for it to be a proper ‘squad’.” Brainy said.

He noticed Nora looking disappointed, for a split second, before he corrected himself.

“But… I would like that.”

“Great! Me too!” Nora answered.

Brainy knew he couldn’t replicate the bright smile she was now giving him, but he did his best anyway, and hoped it was enough.

(He didn’t let himself wonder about Nora’s comment regarding him and Kara, as much as he was already thinking about the possibilities. He only needed to be Kara’s friend, right then, and in the conceivable future, that was all that he wanted to be.)

“So.” He said, turning to her. “Shall we test what you are capable of?”

“Sure.” Nora said, adjusting her jacket. “Just… try to keep up.”

“I will do my best.”

As the two of them went off together, deeper into the DEO, Kara just turned to Barry and Iris.

“So, what’s the deal with your new friend?” Barry asked. “You said his name was Brainy?”

“Yeah, and Nora called him Querl Dox. Brainiac 5. I guess those names mean something, on this Earth? Or to her, at least, because we’ve never heard of them.” Iris added. “When you said he was from the future… how far forward did you mean?”

“The 31st century.” Kara said. “He’s… kinda stuck here, until Mon-El and Winn can stop his ancestor from spreading a plague that kills all AIs in the universe. I’d imagine that takes a lot of time.”

Barry stepped forward, resting a hand on Kara’s arm. “You’re worried about them, aren’t you?” he asked.

Kara patted his hand, smiling at him. “Yeah. But they’ve got the Legion, and their own abilities. I think they’re gonna be okay.”

“Yeah, and we are too.” Barry said, as Iris held his arm, looking up at him lovingly. “Iris and I- everyone back home. We’ve got some tough challenges, that we’re facing, but as long as we have each other, everything will be alright.”

“ _El Mayarah_.” Kara answered, looking fondly at them both.

“Wha-?”

“It’s Kryptonian.” She said. “For “Stronger Together.” And I believe it applies to _both_ our situations.”

“Then in that case, we’re all _‘El Mayarah’_.” Iris said, trying to replicate her pronunciation. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Kara answered, smiling.

“Okay then, we should probably get downstairs and check on Brainy and Nora.” Barry said. “Wouldn’t want them to accidentally cause a time paradox, without us seeing it.”

“They’re smart, they can handle themselves. But… you’re right.” Kara said. “Let’s go.”

“Lead the way.”


End file.
